


Wayne Manor is Crowded: A Wondrous Duo

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: Wayne Manor Is Crowded [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Apparently Cassandra Cain doesn't exist as a character selection, Bat Family, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce has a problem with adopting too many kids, Crossposted on Fnet, Family Issues, I am still learning tags, No idea on the update schedule for the series, Pretty sure Orphan is Cassandra Cain, The Bats are a dysfunctional but functional family somehow, There's probably a lot more tags to add to this, This might be a weird series, sleep is overated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: A series of connected shots of Wayne Manor, if Bruce had all his kids before Young Justice started, and is far too overprotective for his own good. IE Bats has a problem with leaving kids in bad positions behind. Also Bruce doesn’t understand teenagers. Wonder Woman and her sister find themselves in need of a place to stay.
Series: Wayne Manor Is Crowded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097876
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Wayne Manor is Crowded: A Wondrous Duo

** _Young Justice; Wayne Manor is Crowded: A Wondrous Duo_ **

Characters: Diana Prince (Wonder Woman), Donna Troy, Bruce Wayne (Batman), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Richard “Dick” Grayson (Robin), Cassandra Cain (Orphan), Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne

Ships: None yet 

Description: 

A series of connected shots of Wayne Manor, if Bruce had all his kids before Young Justice started, and is far too overprotective for his own good. IE Bats has a problem with leaving kids in bad positions behind. Also Bruce doesn’t understand teenagers.

Chapter Description: 

Wonder Woman and her sister find themselves in need of a place to stay.

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Young Justice, Justice, League, or anything to do with DC. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

Wayne Manor Occupancy (by age) 

Wonder Woman, Diana Prince - Unknown

Donna Troy - Unknown

Alfred Pennyworth - 62

Batman, Bruce Wayne - 30

Stephanie Brown’s Mother - 

Batgirl, Barbara Gordon - 12

Robin, Richard “Dick” Grayson - 11

Orphan, Cassandra Cain-Wyane - 10

Jason Todd-Wayne - 9

Tim Drake - 6

Stephanie Brown - 6

Damian Wayne - 2

* * *

Wayne Manor, Gotham 

March 2nd, 2008

Diana Prince, Wonder Woman, Ambassador of Themyscira, and elder sister to Donna Troy stared at the wooden doors easily more than three feet taller than her. Around the wood, deep grey stone, the colour of the skies when lit by Zues’ anger made up the doorway, a pair of monstrous looking things Man called ‘Gargoyles’ perches like birds of prey. A deep burnished, near black door knocker sat within easy reach of the Amazon. Her sister Donna Troy had one eyebrow raised as she watched her sister intently. Yet Diana’s hand remained unmoved, her fingers twitched, as if wanting to reach out. Donna’s lips curled upwards into a small smile, before her arm went around Diana and her knuckles beat a smooth, simple rhythm into the wood.

The door creaked and the two black haired women let their blue eyes wander downwards to a young girl, no more than ten. Her raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail tied off in a yellow and black band, her features spoke of Asian descent and she had deep brown eyes. The eyes seemed to pierce their near invulnerable Amazonian flesh, leaving bare all of themselves to this girl. Donna’s Adam’s apple bobbed and her eyes darted deeper into the manor, seeking to find even one other person.

“Hello little one, is Bruce Wayne in?” Diana’s voice cut through the silence between the three. The young girl cocked her head to the side, and then her hands and fingers moved in a pattern, but neither could decipher it. Eyebrow raised and a puzzled look across her features had the girl doing it again, but slower. Without a flash of recognition the girl's head fell. Diana let the girl see her hand and placed it on the black haired girl’s shoulder. “It’s alright, why don’t you just take us to Bruce? Or maybe find Richard if he’s around?”

Her head shot up at Richard’s name and began nodding excitedly. 

“Miss Cassandra! Did I hear the door open?” The white haired and partially balding Alfred, dressed smartly in his black suit jacket, slacks, and white button up appeared behind the girl, Cassandra apparently. “Young Miss what have I said about opening the front door? It could be dangerous, I am to greet our guests and risk some injury should someone have gained entrance to the Manor grounds not you.”

Again the finger and hands become a flurry of movement and finally it clicks in Donna’s brain, something she’d learned when studying Man’s languages.

“Sign Language!” The way the smile broke out over her face made a much smaller one slip onto Diana’s. The young girl however lit up, as if someone had offered her the sun. She leaped into the air, doing a backflip before landing square on her feet.

“Princess Donna, might I suggest letting Miss Cassandra guide you to Master Richard? He’ll be pleased to see one of his friends no doubt.” Alfred offers before he tapped Cassandra’s head and pointed deeper into the house. The excited look grew larger and Cassandra caught Donna’s hand. The power of the tug took the Amazon off guard and she stumbled through the entryway. Laughter spilled from the hallway they disappeared down not long after. “Well Princess Diana, I believe you wished to see Master Bruce? He’s just come back from a meeting at Wayne Enterprises and is in his office. I’d offer to show you the way but you already know it and someone should handle your bags.”

“Alfred, you really don’t have to, nor do you have to call me Princess.”

“Nonsense Princess Diana, you and your sister are royalty, and where I’m from we respect that. Now please, your luggage?” Alfred’s hand extended and Diana handed it off. She slid past the butler, passing into the massive entryway, a few shouts came from some of the hallways, which announced more than Richard and Cassandra were awake. She passed marble busts and portraits, one of which caught her attention. 

The latest held Bruce in the center, Richard on his right, Cassandra on the left, two boys in front of them that were quite scarily similar to Richard, and bundled in Richard’s arms was a toddler with jet black hair who appeared to want to be anywhere else.

“I prefer a different one.” Diana twisted meeting Bruce’s blue eyes. “Hello Diana, it’s been awhile.” 

The man that was easily her same height opened his arms wide. She stepped into and hugged back.

“Almost too long, I must apologize for bothering you, especially on such short notice. I seem to have run into a problem caused by our nighttime _activities_ , and it has sent my most recent landowner into a… dissolution of my lease?” Diana kept Bruce’s stare, knowing all too well that wheels turned behind his eyes.

“Well how can I be of assistance, I knew a woman of your _talents_ might run into such an issue, but I really don’t quite know how I can be of assistance in renegotiating a lease, my lawyers would probably be better.”

“I need a place to stay Bruce, I was hoping one of your properties might be open, I can even work on finding a job, a way to pay you back.” Diana was unable to hold his gaze, it was shameful, how she had let herself forget Steve Trevor’s words on how Man’s world worked, most definitely in regards to the importance of money.

“Well Donna should probably be near people around her age, maybe gain a bit of education on our world. You would need help setting up a secret identity. I could give you a property, but there’s an easier way to manage all that. Kill two birds with one stone as it were.” Diana raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Why would you use a stone to kill two birds? Would not an arrow be better suited? And what of the birds, are they to be dinner? Why are they being killed? Also what does birds have to do with your solution?” Bruce rubbed his forehead with his forefinger and thumb.

“It’s an expression Diana, it means solve two problems with a single answer. I was attempting to suggest that you move in. There’s more than enough space in the Manor to accommodate you and your sister, it would let Dick and Donna interact with people their own age, plus I’m sure Barbara is getting tired of being the only near teenage girl around… please stop me sometime soon?” laughter fluttered through the room as Diana simply watched the great and glorious Bruce Wayne, better known on the streets of Gotham, rambled.

“Bruce, I appreciate the proposition, but how might that work. I should be patrolling in the province Washington DC, not Gotham. Let alone the fact that you and I do not agree about the ages of your three proteges. What of the coordination? Where am I to have my base? Would I share the Batcave with you? There are many questions Bruce, many of which do not have simple answers.” 

“Please? I… I have essentially three girls living with me, four if you include Stephanie’s mother who I’ve offered the protection of Wayne Manor too given that Cluemaster is still at large. I barely know what I’m doing in regards to having four boys, and one of which technically isn’t mine but practically lives here because his parents are worse than I am!” Bruce ran hands through his hair as he collapsed into the large chair behind his desk. Diana could not help but notice how small the man seemed in the massive chair that every other time she’d seen him, he had easily filled. Her hand slowly stretched forward, landing on his shoulder as she bent down until she was eye level with him again.

“Alright, I can stay for a time, at least until I get settled, but will it not raise questions for Bruce Wayne to be suddenly hosting another woman? Would it not endanger your… playboy persona?”

“Possibly, however, I should probably get you a Secret Identity anyway, can’t have Wonder Woman just wandering around town with her little sister.” The smug look on Bruce’s face made Diana fill the room with laughter once more. 

“It is fun to see you this way Bruce, to see you less like Hades. I should like to experience Man’s world. A Secret ID, as you call it, will assist in that I assume?” Bruce nodded. “Wondrous, I shall have one, and once my sister as well. If this is how you act out of your Batman Persona oh the tales I will tell to our comrades.”

“There will be rules Diana, one of which is to not reveal my Secret ID, or your own, to the rest of The League. But before we discuss shop, it might be best that you meet all of the children.”

“How many do you have Bruce?” Diana’s eyes were still locked onto Bruce as they stepped back into the Main Foyer. A few shouts caught the Amazon’s ears and her blue eyes turned upwards to the main bannister with its single large staircase set in the center of the room. A boy with black hair that looked eerily similar to Richard, but was at least a year or two younger, clad in a much too large brown leather jacket was struggling with a girl that couldn’t be more than six. In opposition to the boy’s black hair her’s was blonde that hung close to her shoulders. A blanket hung from her arms, its fabric a light lavender, and in her hands was a book, Diana swore she spotted the title _Pride & Prejudice _. The boy had a bear in his hands held aloft and out of the girl’s reach.

“Jay-Jay!! Give Beary back!” Her voice bounced off the walls and straight into the pair of adults at the foot of the staircase. The two kids worked their way closer and closer to the main stairs.

“Give me back my fucking book Blondie! Then I’ll give you back your stupid bear.” Bruce’s lips had just parted as another voice joined the fray.

“Master Jason! What have I said about such foul language? Were we in England I’d be washing out your mouth with soap.” Alfred growled as he appeared through a doorway and stalked up the stairwell. The butler snatched the book and bear from them respectively. Jason, Diana suspected, looked downcast at the floor. 

“Sorry Alfie, I was reading though and she just burst into my room! I wanted my book back!” Diana may not be able to see Alfred’s face as he leaned close to Jason, but she could picture how Alfred’s eyebrow rose in question.

“So taking Miss Stephanie’s bear was the best option available to you? I had thought you knew better than that Master Jason. You are a young man, and young men should be better behaved. I care little if you grew up on the streets, in a circus, in a rundown apartment, or with The League of Assassins. In this household young men, and young _women_ shall treat each other with respect and proper manners.” Alfred’s head had turned on Stephanie. “Now we have a pair of guests and I expect you to be on your best behaviour while meeting them, it is not every day you get to see royalty.”

Alfred turned, the offending items still in his possession, and marched down the stairs. Both Stephanie and Jason followed, each looked properly chastised. A shout echoed from the hallway Donna and Cassandra had disappeared through. Diana’s eyes went wide as her sister flew out the hallway Cassandra latched onto her back like some kind of parasite, while Richard raced after them, he skid to a stop at the base of the stairwell and deftly caught Cassandra, the girl having released Donna at the last possible moment. Donna for her part flipped midair, arms outstretched only to see Richard place the small raven haired girl onto the ground beside him. A knock on the door drew Alfred out from behind the line of children, his voice was quiet given the distance between the main stairwell and the front entryway. But without much time two sets of footfalls echoed towards Diana and a girl with fiery orange hair and brilliant emeralds for eyes took her place next to Richard while Donna stepped up to Diana’s left. Bruce smiled, not even a small one, but a full on smile.

“Diana, may I introduce you to my children. Dick Grayson who you’ve met. Barbara Gordon, Commissioner Gordon’s daughter. Cassandra Cain-Wayne, she doesn’t speak very well but can usually intuit what you’re saying. Jason Todd-Wayne, avid bookworm and a pain in my rear. Stephanie Brown who is living here with her mother. I’d introduce you to Tim Drake but he is currently staying with his parents in the mansion next door. My last child Damian is thankfully taking his nap like he’s supposed to be otherwise I’d have you meet him too.” Diana raised an eyebrow at Bruce, he answered with a noncommittal shrug.

“Nice to see you again Diana.” Richard gave the slightest bow she’d ever seen, and received an elbow to the ribs from Barbara. 

“I’m happy to meet you Diana, but Dick and I have some studying to do for our math class if you’ll excuse us?” Barbara glanced at Diana and directed a pointed look at Bruce and Alfred. Bruce’s head dipped just a fraction of a degree and the redhead pulled Richard out of the line and up the stairs so fast were Diana a normal woman she might not have caught it. Cassandra waved with a bright smile that stretched across her face. Her fingers and hands began to mesh into the sign language again, Bruce dipped his head again and Cassandra launched herself at Donna. The younger black haired Amazon caught the ten year old and laughed. They disappeared through one of the hallways at Cassandra’s urging. Jason looked absolutely tongue tied at Diana. Stephanie elbowed him. 

“Happy to meet you Diana. I-I’m gonna g-go read,” Jason shot up the stairs like he’d been fired from a gun. Stephanie waved and looked towards Alfred.

“Can I have Beary back?” The elder man lowered the bear into Stephanie’s hands. She looked up at Diana. “Do you want to play?”

Diana smiled. She lowered down until her eyes were the same level as the young girl.

“Maybe later Bruce and I have a few things to discuss still.” Stephanie nodded and ran up the stairs. A hand fell onto her shoulder. Her eyes rose to meet Bruce’s clear blue, there was a sadness that seemed to shadow his eyes. He led her back into the study. The door clicked. “I’m sorry, but seven kids Bruce?”

His groaned at the exasperation that bled into her tone. His face collapsed into his hands and he leaned into the wall.

“I know you don’t agree with Barbara, Dick, and Cassandra being my protégés. I won’t argue with you on that and maybe one day you’ll see why I’ve done it. But each of them were in bad straits, well Barbara wasn’t necessarily. Jason was being beaten by his father and his mother was an addict to cope with the beating she was getting, I found him when he tried to take the wheels off The Batmobile. Cassandra I found by accident going through one of the hideouts The League of Assassins was using, she couldn’t talk and was being trained to be a weapon, I couldn’t leave her there. That was how I found Damian as well, he’s my own biological child from a time I don’t want to talk about with Talia Al Ghul. Tim found out I was Batman, he discovered that Dick was Robin, even figured that Orphan was Cass, and Barbara was Batgirl. Diana I keep finding kids in terrible positions. With nothing or no one left, or even neither of those to begin with. I look at them and I see pieces of myself, and I can’t leave them in the dark.” Diana nodded, and settled her hand onto his shoulder.

“You are a good man Bruce, I respect your decision to help those that you can, even if I disagree with allowing children on the battlefield. I’d be glad to assist you in this endeavor, though I do question the wisdom of seven children and what appears to be two adults, and now you’re going to add one more adult and a teenager?” A ghost of a smile passed across Bruce’s face.

“A super powered adult and Amazonian warrior who could probably keep up with my trained kids. One of whom is an acrobat, another is an assassin, and two of whom are used to Gotham’s streets.” Diana hissed.

“I feel played Bruce, but might I remind you you’re adding a super powered teenager to the list as well?” Bruce groaned. Laughter spilled from Diana’s lips, interrupted by a crash somewhere in the hallway. Their eyes went wide and they made for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> My oh my, another fic/series, this took a while to see to fruition. I’ve had this sitting on my drive for at least a year now. I hope you all enjoy this and I promise updates to other stories is my priority. This one is, much like my other one-shot series, just something to work on when I have Writer’s Block. No idea when there will be a continuation to this or whether it will be in chronological order. Thanks for reading, stay safe out there, and I hope 2021 is better than 2020! Also stay safe with all the crazy things going on.  
> P.S. This may end up being a grouping of one-shots that roughly follows a rewrite of young Justice under this premise, no idea, and honestly don’t need to put that kind of weight on my shoulders but since when have I ever actually stopped to think about the consequences to my actions in regards to writing?  
> Thanks for pointing out the Spelling errors I have corrected them!  
> -Six Out!


End file.
